Eternal Flame
by Burning Snow
Summary: Shonen ai KuramaTouya, sequel to Eternal Winter. After being thrown in prison for the crimes of his Shinobi past, Touya wishes that ice still protected his heart from a painful betrayal. Can he and Kurama overcome the trials of love? Complete!
1. Chapter 1

Eternal Flame

Sequel to Eternal Winter

Dedicated to Angelkitsune…if not for you, I would still be completely against shonen-ai of any form. Thank you for teaching me to expand my horizons.

Thanks also to my other reviewers:

Daphney16

kniai

RubyGloomDeath

KoruWing

Ms.DefyGravity11

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH. This story is shonen-ai (Kurama/Touya), but is rated ONLY for violence in terms of torture/death.

Please note that this will be a chaptered story. It doesn't end at the end of this chapter! Also, different chapters will be told in different POV. This chapter will be in Touya's POV.

I hope you like it, please review!

…………………

"Are you certain he won't arrest me?"

Kurama smiled in assurance. "Of course he won't. He just wants to talk with you."

I nodded. It had only been four months since our meeting at the Dark Tournament, but already I trusted the kitsune with my life. After we had confessed our feelings for each other, trust became easier for me. The only person I had ever trusted was Jin, and even he did not have my full confidence as Kurama did.

After the Tournament, Kurama, of course, went back to his home in Ningenkai. Jin and I left Hanging Neck Island soon after and began living secretly in the Makai. After all, now that we had been identified as members of the Shinobi, we were more likely to come across new enemies wanting to serve Enma our heads on a platter.

Even so, Kurama and I saw each other as often as possible, and my love for him grew until it was torture to be without him by my side. But, even though he felt the same, he had duties in Reikai and Ningenkai that he could not reject.

Now Kurama was on another assignment for the Reikai prince, which happened to include bringing me to see him. I was wary when Kurama first told me of this. Koenma may be grateful for the assistance of Jin and I during the Dark Tournament, but his father, however, still held our former Shinobi dealings against us.

As we drew closer to the Reikai palace, my uneasiness grew. Why would Koenma suddenly have an interest in seeing me?

Still, I trusted Kurama. I knew nothing would happen to me while he was near.

&&&&&

Eternal winter. That is what I was; that is what I am.

I could never feel the chill of a lover's breath.

I could never feel the heat of a lover's kiss.

I could never feel the sting of a lover's betrayal.

I am ice; I will always be ice. But even the hardest ice can melt. This is what I realized when I fell in love with my emerald-eyed kitsune.

The ice had finally melted.

I was able to feel the chill of his breath on my skin.

I was able to feel the heat of his lips against mine.

And, to my despair, I was just as able to feel the sting of his betrayal in my heart.

&&&&&

I was thrown violently into the dark chamber. Panting...sobbing...I lay on the cold stone floor, my cries of despair echoing through the room. My strength was gone, drained from my body upon capture. I was nothing but a pathetic low-class apparition now.

"So...this is Touya the Ice Master," a voice said, almost in amusement. "This is Touya, the dreaded Shinobi."

I said nothing; nothing needed to be said. I knew all too well that this was Enma, the Lord of the Spirit World. He knew I was Touya, the pitiful ice Shinobi, once feared throughout the Makai, now lying...whimpering...at his feet.

But it was not for my own sake. I was not begging him to spare me. No. I was crying out for the kitsune...my kitsune...to save me. Not from Enma, but from my own grief.

He did not answer my plea. I was alone in my despair.

&&&&&

After endless questioning and torture, I was thrown into a small prison cell. It was dark, cold...even I could feel the chill. I sat curled in a corner, alone, afraid. I had no thought to comfort me, and instead was left to ponder Kurama's treachery.

I trusted him with my life; he threw it in my face.

I gave him love; he gave me pain.

Was this all just a trick, some deception, to capture me all along?

Were his loving words and tender kisses simply bait for a deadly trap?

Did he mock me as I returned his supposed love; did he laugh while I was left alone, waiting in agony for him to come back to me?

Was he happy now that his ruse had finally paid off; did he reap the benefit of my pain?

Sobbing once more, I tried to rid myself of these wretched thoughts, but they were always in my mind, tormenting me.

&&&&&

Days passed, perhaps weeks. How many I do not know.

I have no memories of those days, those horrible days. Time was unimportant; time was nonexistent. No light pierced the depths of the cell; no rays of hope reached the depths of my soul.

Finally, as I lay in the darkness, the all-too-familiar scent of roses reached my nostrils.

What was he doing here? Come to bid me a final farewell? Come to laugh at this wretched creature?

I heard him approach my cell, but my eyes remained hidden in the folds of my arms. I refused to acknowledge his presence.

There was silence, and then he softly spoke my name.

"Touya?"

My eyes widened. This I had not expected. He sounded guilty...sincerely guilty.

Even so, I forced myself to ignore him.

"Touya...please..." he whispered.

I could feel him move closer to the bars of the cell, grasp them with his delicate fingers. How I longed to reach out to him, let him awake me from this nightmare. But I could not.

"Touya..."

His voice was now beginning to crack.

"Touya, I...I'm sorry..."

An apology? After all this...an apology? It was too much.

"I'm sorry? I'm sorry!" I yelled, forcing myself to my feet and staring him straight in the eye. "How _dare_ you say that to me?"

He looked startled by my sudden response, but I didn't care.

"I trusted you, Kurama! You told me you loved me!"

"I do!" he exclaimed, a look of desperation on his face. "I do love you, Touya, I swear-"

"Then why did you betray me!"

He had no reply to this; instead looked at the ground in silence.

"I ask you again, kitsune...why?" I said, my voice no longer at a yell, for my throat was beginning to burn from lack of water.

"I...I did it...to protect you," he replied slowly.

"Protect me?" I questioned in disbelief, glancing around at the prison walls. "You call this..._protecting_ me?"

He sighed heavily. "I had to do something...to keep you safe..."

At this he looked up into my inquisitive stare.

He sighed again. "I was captured by Enma when he found out about our relationship," he began. "He wanted information about you...he tortured me for it."

Suddenly he began to unbutton his tunic. "I have the scars to prove it..."

I gasped when he turned his bare back toward me. Welts, some of which still bled, covered him from shoulder to waist.

"He beat me," Kurama continued, putting his tunic back on. "He threatened my mother...my teammates...nothing would sway me..."

He turned back toward me and stared at me with his intense emerald gaze.

"...until he threatened you," he finished. "Somehow you were located, and he threatened to send his Detectives to kill you. He gave me a choice: either lead you here...or have you tortured and murdered before my eyes. The latter...I could not bear."

I suddenly realized he was crying. Tears streamed down his face, his perfect face.

"I swear to you, Touya, I speak only the truth!" he exclaimed.

I believed him; how could I not?

"I know," I said. "I believe you. But...I cannot forgive you."

As I closed my eyes and turned away, I heard a small gasp escape his lips.

"For me the wound is still too fresh."

I couldn't believe what I was doing; but it had to be done. I could not bring myself to forgive. I could not risk trust...and being hurt again.

The only sounds heard were the drips of his tears on the concrete floor."

"Maybe...maybe I was wrong...about you..."

My eyes shot open at this statement. What was he implying?

"I thought I could melt the ice. But maybe I was wrong. Maybe you will never escape the chill of winter. Maybe you really are just a heartless Shinobi!"

I quickly turned, but already I could hear his running footsteps echo through the prison. The door squealed open and slammed shut.

I couldn't believe what he had just said to me. Was I truly heartless?

&&&&&

Later on, I still pondered his last statement. Perhaps he was right. Perhaps the ice encasing my heart would never melt.

Suddenly, I again heard the squeal of the metal door, but this time the scent of roses did not fill the air.

&&&&&

Now I hang, shackled by the wrists and ankles, against the stone wall of the cell, bruised and bleeding. I see one of the guards unsheathe a shining metal sword and walk slowly toward me, a look of pure glee on his face.

Kurama...I'm sorry...


	2. Chapter 2

Eternal Flame- Chapter Two

Dedicated to Angelkitsune

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH.

Thanks to my reviewers:

Kyra Malfoy- Ah, it's the brother with the first letter of the alphabet! I just realized you have the first, I have the last…and I hope you're happy! I hope you're happy now!

Angelkitsune- Domo arigato. Every one of my chapters is dedicated to you, my friend.

Ran-chans best friend- If you kill me, I won't be able to continue the story…

Note: This chapter is told in Kurama's POV.

This chapter may seem very rushed, but that's the kind of feeling I'm trying to convey. Everything in this story happens so fast…there's almost no time to think. Besides…I find many carefully-explained chapters take longer to write (note my quick update!) and are usually extremely dull. Please review!

…………………

That night I couldn't sleep. I had allowed the guilt and anger sweltering inside me to take control. I had accused my love of being heartless.

Really, I was the heartless one. My betrayal had hurt him deeply; I had been too selfish to understand that.

I made my way to Reikai early in the morning. I had to apologize to him, even if he rejected me again.

I was greeted by Koenma, in his older form, at the front gate. I found this unusual, for he was usually a child in appearance and in his office, hidden behind huge stacks of paperwork.

"I know why you came, and I'm afraid it's not possible," he said before I had a chance to open my mouth.

"What?" I questioned in surprise. "I can't speak with Touya?"

He slowly shook his head.

"Why not?" I asked, panic beginning to edge into my voice.

"My father...he won't allow it."

"What!"

He sighed and walked into the palace without a reply. I followed him in desperation.

"Sir, please-"

"I'm sorry, Kurama."

"You don't understand-"

"My father won't have it."

"I must-"

"You can't."

"But isn't there something-"

At this, he turned sharply to face me. "I assure you, I've already tried. There's nothing I can do."

He began to walk away, leaving me alone in the corridor.

"Why can't I talk with him! Just tell me why!" I yelled suddenly, purely out of desperation.

Koenma stopped short and sighed heavily.

"I had wanted to avoid this..."

He then slowly turned to meet my eyes.

"He's dead, Kurama."

It took a moment for his words to register in my mind. Even after they had sunk in, I did not believe the Reikai prince. Touya...dead? Impossible.

"You don't honestly think I'll believe that," I said in slight amusement.

He gave me a saddened stare. "I'm sorry, Kurama, but it's the truth. Touya was executed at midnight. I tried to change my father's decision, but nothing would sway him."

I slowly realized that he was not lying to me. I sank to my knees in disbelief. He was really gone...

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked, half yelling, half sobbing.

"My father was afraid you'd interfere-"

"I didn't apologize to him, Koenma! I didn't even say goodbye!"

"Perhaps you still can."

I looked up. "How?"

"We haven't disposed of his body yet. I could take you to him if you wish."

&&&&&

I stood alone in the room with my love's lifeless body before me. He looked so peaceful lying there, as if simply sleeping. Still, a slash through the abdomen, one through each wrist...the doings of the executioner.

"I'm sorry, Touya..."

I stroked his pale face, ran my fingers through his soft hair.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you..."

This was a sin above all sins. How I wished our roles had been reversed. He didn't deserve to die; I didn't deserve to live.

"I'm sorry I couldn't ease your pain..."

It was almost ironic. Through death, his pain _was_ eased; my own pain simply intensified. But perhaps I could find the same relief.

"I'm sorry that I must do what I must do..."

I pulled a rose from my hair and used my energy to transform it into a long, sharp dagger. I held it close to my skin.

"Now I join you..."

Suddenly, the door to the room was thrown open, and in a flash I was pinned against a wall, the dagger forced from my grasp. Blood red eyes stared into my own.

"Hiei!" I spat, struggling against his strong hold. "What do you think you're doing!"

"I might ask you the same question," he replied calmly.

"I'm doing what I have to!"

His grip remained firm. "As am I."

"You're wrong!"

"So are you."

"Let me go!"

"I think not."

Blinded by rage, I threw all my energy into one attempt to break free, but only met with short success.

He pounced on me, and we both fell to the floor, grappling for the advantage.

"Let me go!" I yelled again.

"Why? So you can take your life?"

"It's what I must do!"

"For whose sake, Kurama? Yours?"

"It's none of your concern!"

He gained the upper hand and pinned me forcefully to the ground. "Listen to me, fox, and listen well. I will not allow you to be selfish this time."

"No, Hiei, _you_ listen to _me_! It's my fault he's dead!"

"Tell me this, Kurama. Would he want you to take your own life?"

I knew all too well the answer to this question. As much as I hated to admit it, the fire demon was right. Slowly, I ceased my struggle.

After making sure I wouldn't try anything, he released me. We both sat up, panting.

"Why do you even care?" I asked after a few moments of silence.

"Because..."

He stopped suddenly. I gave him an expecting look. He sighed and looked away.

"Because you're my first and only true friend. Because I care for you too much to allow you to waste your life over someone you cannot bring back. Because..."

He stopped again and took a deep breath.

"...because...I love you, Kurama," he whispered.

I was shocked. Never had I thought Hiei..._Hiei..._would love me...and declare his love!

"Hiei...I..." I stuttered.

His head shot up and he stared into my eyes.

"You belong to Touya, and only to Touya. I _will not_ try to take you from him."

He paused, and continued softly.

"But...as your friend...I will try to help you through your grief."

Very suddenly a wave of my unreleased emotions hit me at once, a tsunami of happiness and guilt and despair and gratitude washing over my heart.

"Hiei..." I whispered.

I threw myself into his embrace and buried my face in his cloak. "He's gone...Touya's gone," I sobbed.

Only minutes before he had been forcefully keeping me from wasting my life, but now he simply held me close and let me weep.

&&&&&

Months passed by slowly, and with each day I learned to accept Touya's absence from my life. Hiei was there for me, helping me as promised. Little by little, the wounds began to heal. Still, there was a scar on my heart that I knew would never mend.

Then, one day, something unexpected happened.

I came home from a hard day at school. The girls had been especially loud, the boys had been especially annoying, the teachers had kept me to ask for my opinion of their classes.

I walked into my room and began to unbutton my uniform top, intending on changing into more comfortable clothing. I hung the shirt in my closet and turned toward my bed.

My eyes grew wide as a soft, familiar smile greeted me.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH.

Dedicated, of course, to Angelkitsune. I hope you like the last chapter, Kitty-chan!

Thanks to my other reviewers:

xKokurox- I'm sorry, I'm sorry I left a cliffhanger! I was going to update a lot sooner, but I was…distracted… But thanks so much! I'm so glad you like this and Eternal Winter!

Kimi Keiko- Oh, it's _you_ again. lol j/k Had to kill him…that's the point of the whole story, dear "brother."

Neori- I as well am tired of Hiei/Kurama pairings. There are _way_ too many of 'em…which is why I write Touya/Kurama!

FujiriceCakes- You'll find out in this chapter! Enjoy!

Hello, and welcome to the final chapter of Eternal Flame. Please keep in mind this is a Touya/Kurama fanfic (as if you haven't already noticed…) This chapter will be told in…er…maybe I shouldn't tell you, because the POV is quite clearly explained. But it's not Kurama, I can tell you that much…

Anyway, enjoy the last chapter, and please review!

…………………

He looked as if he had just seen a ghost. His eyes were wide with astonishment, and not a muscle in his body moved. His pale skin was bathed in silver light, his brilliant hair shone with the brightness of a thousand stars, his mouth hung slightly open.

His emerald eyes glistened in the moonlight as he gaped at me. I stared right back at him, not saying anything. I wanted him to be the first to speak. He deserved that much after what I had done.

After a few moments, I began to grow impatient, but I forced myself to hold my tongue. I had limited time. If he didn't kiss me...

"T-Touya?" he whispered in disbelief, almost daring himself to speak my name.

I slowly smiled at him.

"But...Koenma told me you were dead..."

"I was dead," I replied softly.

"Then how..."

My gaze silenced him. "Three nights ago, something terrible happened. King Enma, Lord of the Spirit World, was assassinated."

A small gasp escaped the fox's lips.

"Koenma, of course, was heartbroken..." I continued, raising an eyebrow to let him know I spoke with sarcasm. "So...after two days of mourning, he took on full responsibility as Ruler of the Spirit World. That means no more foolish child form...and no more of his father's foolish grudges."

I could tell he understood what I was saying, but he was still hesitant to believe. I had to confirm it for him.

"Koenma knew how much you suffered because of my death. And so, the first thing he did after assuming the role of Lord..."

Again I smiled.

"He brought me back, Kurama."

My time was growing thin. Of course, I was leaving out the time limit...I was forbidden to tell him of it. He had to kiss me of his own free will before time ran out. If he didn't...I would instantly disappear forever, and he would never see me again, not even in death.

Quite suddenly, a tear ran down Kurama's cheek. "I thought I'd never see you again..." he said. "I had been on my way to see you when Koenma told me...I had wanted to apologize..."

He looked down, and I could hear the small splatters of tears hitting the floor.

"I had no right to call you heartless, for that's a lie...you have the warmest heart of all the people I know..."

I was surprised to hear him speak like this. I? Warm-hearted? No, that couldn't have been right. I was ice, not fire. My heart could never be warmed. Could it?

"I'm the heartless one. I was too selfish to understand your pain, too selfish to know how you could _possibly_ refuse my apology!"

His fists clenched at his sides, and the tears came more rapidly now.

"And it's true...I was hurting as well...but nothing compares to the pain I put you through...!"

"Kurama!" I exclaimed.

He looked up at my sudden voice and stared into my eyes, waiting for me to continue. But I fell silent. My purpose was not to speak; only to calm him.

He looked away again, tears staining his perfect features.

"Now I know my mistakes," he murmured. "I refuse to make them again. And so, Touya...I understand if your forgiveness is impossible. I simply must make my deepest apology heard."

"You are forgiven, kitsune," I whispered.

His head jolted up, and I could see disbelief in his eyes.

I smiled. "I suppose I have learned my mistakes, as well. I spoke to you out of anger, words never meant to be said. And so, being presented with a second chance..."

His warm lips were on mine before I could finish. His arms were wrapped around my body, holding me tight. I let my own fall limp at my sides, for I could not pull myself closer than he already held me.

"I love you, Touya," he breathed as we broke apart. "I promise...never again will I let you go."

I smiled, partly because he had kissed me before the deadline, which would have been up in another few seconds...but mostly my smile was due to his vow.

"I love you as well, my kitsune. Thank you...for everything."

He seemed puzzled by my gratitude, but he simply leaned toward me, and we shared another passionate kiss.

&&&&&

Eternal winter. That's what I was; that's what I am.

Even so, I can feel my love's cool breath on my skin.

I know the warmth of his lips against mine.

I have felt the sting of his betrayal, but also the joy of his repentance.

I have finally found peace in the eternal winter. Ice is my home; ice is my life. But even the coldest ice can melt if exposed to the right flame.

Kurama will always be my eternal flame, slowly melting the ice of eternal winter that encases my heart.


End file.
